A Nightmarish Hell
by Suzume214
Summary: The young guardian, Jack Frost, after almost losing a child to an unknown force hurry's to tell his fellow comrades. However,when manny tells them that this foe is even to much for them to handle, unless they can befriend him before Pitch dose.The fate of the world, literally rest in the hand of one psychotic demon.
1. Prologue

This is being rated t for gore,violence,language and insanity.

All the character from ROTG belong to the creators of both the books and movie, well all character I have made besom to my sick twisted mind.

I hope you enjoy the insanity, don;t forget to follow, fave comment please!

* * *

Prologue

"..W-why is this world so terrible' I muttered to myself as I covered myself under my blanket.

"I-I d-don't e-ever want to leave t-this p-plac-place again. "I continued to sputter as my body quaked with each horrible sob.

It was there fault not mine! They all blamed me for something I can't control, that person started it anyways so why did they get mad at me?! I shut my eyes tightly, I could feel insanity coming forward in my mind. I didn't want that, not yet any ways. I wanted those pathetic humans to pay. Again I shook my head, the human race was young and a bit stupid, I just had to calm myself down. This was my no one could hurt me here; no one could find me here.

"..T-they w-would desr-deserve that kind of pain….would-wouldn't they?" I had asked my shadow.

It just gave me a dark smile and nodded in silence. I never understood why I asked it anything! A;; it ever wanted to do was kill, to destroy everything. Set fire to the world, make those human pay, that is what it told me earlier. But, I didn't want to do that, I wanted to understand the human beings. That _thing_, it was taunting me like it always did, why couldn't my _shadow_ just stop!

"Your no good boy Andrei, you're a demon, you were born to create havoc, to kill, to destroy…Isn't that why your mother gave you that last name?" That _thing_ it told me that every day of my life.

"Shut up!" I screamed slamming my hand into the wall.

I trembled again, it was wrong, I knew it was! So why did I listen to it all the time! My shadow didn't rule me, it never had rule over me. However, mama she always said that our shadows were what we actual were. Did that mean that I was that thing plastered on the wall? That I was truly evil?! No, no no I wasn't evil, it didn't kind it was like the whole world was calling me evil for what I was. A demon, something to be hated, to be feared, something that made little children scream at night and something that killed.

I brought my trembling hand out from underneath my blanket, my hand it was…changing. Why couldn't the world just go away with all it's hate, it's cruelty and ruthlessness?! I hated it, I hated all of it! I wanted it to burn, I wanted to see the world crumble away by my hand! That didn't sound like such a bad plan. I swallowed as I shook my head again and hide under my blanket.

"T-th-that's an awf-awful ide-idea!" I wailed into my blanket.

Such a nervous wreck was I, I just didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to let that _insanity_ over take me again! I looked up at the window, some one was here. I wondered how someone could be here, this place was hidden, it had always been hidden from the likes of those vile human beings. Slowly I had risen out of my blanket and walked over to my bay window. Were was that damnable being, I wanted it's blood to run in my streets. How dare it come to my home, contaminate my home?!

I let my body tremble again as I hugged myself tightly and backed away from the window. I didn't want to hurt the fragile thing that would be awful, then who would be the monster. Of course, it hadn't asked permission to come into my town, what if everyone else were to get disturbed by this human? What if they tried to tear them to shards, surely they would perish…but is that so bad? Those human beings did hurt me, they did shun me so what could one little human hurt. After all, who would miss one of there kind when there are over billions of those disgusting things.

"No, no no!" I screamed running away from the window, my insanity, it couldn't control me! It wouldn't!

I thought of checking on the person, to make sure that they were alright. I never meant to hurt them, I never wanted them to get hurt. When I got to the lower levels of the town I found that kid with someone else. He was so white, it reminded me of the beautiful snow we would get every year. His hair to, he wore a blue hooded jacket covered in frost, and brown pants. Where were he shoes, I had wondered when I saw his bare feet.

That boy, his friends really hurt me, maybe he came had to apologize! I took a step back, no that couldn't be right. All human were bad, nasty things that needed to leave this planet. Us demons, vampires witches and other being were here first! Maybe if I could make that child pay, I would feel better? I didn't think it would hurt him that much. What the hell, humans may only live once but who cared! That brat's best friend hurt me, they would have paid in some way! Again I felt it, it might have been better if I headed back to my room.

I took a hurried step back, I really didn't want to hurt that kid so I started to hurry back. That's when it hit, the insane rage of mine. With my trembling hands I brought I covered my ears, praying that the screaming would stop. Soon my own screaming had joined the choir of everyone else's screams. I ripped my trench coat off and threw it off to the side along with my vest, it they would only get in the way. With a pleased smile, I whistled a little tune as I walked back over to them.

"Jack..are you sure Jamie say him disappear In the sky?" The younger boy asked the teenager named Jack.

I eyed the teenager, so that was the famous Jack Frost. Oh how he would look different when I was done with him.


	2. Dark Headaches

Chapter one: Dark Headaches

Slowly, I had opened my eyes to a dark cave, I knew that wasn't right. The idea of moving, made my stomach knot up and my head burn. Still, one could wonder how they got they had gotten in such a dreary place. I let out I sigh as I smacked my hand into my fore head, I instantly regretted that one as I bite into my tongue.

"Ah, you're awake." A male British voice greeted me in the dark.

"…..Yes, you act as if I was dead…Who are you, where are you?" I had asked the floating voice.

"Come into the shadows boy, that is where I am." He answered me.

_The shadows_, I had thought to myself. I could barely sit up, how was I supposed to walk around. Shadows, all I could think of was my own cruel shadow, but it never sounded like a British man. The mere thought was laughable compared to many things in the world.

"Come, welcome the darkness, come meet me.." He whispered as if he was fading away.

Again I scanned the room, _no shadow_, then who could this _man_ be? Slowly, I had forced my self into sitting automatically I could feel the bitter sting of healing wounds. My arm, it had a long gash on it, it burned like it had been caught on fire, I looked away from the cut. That thing was nothing more than a nuisance that would be gone in the next hour or so. Did I really have to get up, did I really want to get up. I let out an anguished sigh realizing that this _man_ wouldn't leave me be until I _looked_ for him.

Calmly, I slid off of the strangely placed bed and stood up. I kept a hand against my temple in fear that my head would start pounding and with my other hand I kept it to the cold moist walls of the craven. Each step pain wrecked my body, it made me wonder. What was my past like, how did I use to live my life. Was I always this way? So new to the world, so mentally ill that it was hard to keep track with myself? The world, it was only getting darker, I could feel my eyes growing heavy as I leaned against the wall. A few minutes, what could it hurt…

'_**Big brother, big brother!'**_

_**I looked around the grassy plain filled with wild flowers, and had a pleasant breeze. This child, he was me, he was me when I was younger. **_

"_**Hmm ahaha what up's Andrei?" Who was this man, he was tall, black hair and gold-inted amber eyes. He seemed to familiar to me. "Hmm"**_

_**The younger me. He was hurt, I could tell by the way he carried himself up to the older man. He frowned, not looking pleased by the scrap on the younger me's knee. Soon his frown broke into a gentle smile as he cupped his hand over the tiny scrap. We both watched as his hand glowed a pale violet color. I watched the color fade as he pulled his hand away revealing nothing but a perfectly fine knee, no sign of any scrap or bruise at all.**_

"_**There, all better now, right Andrei?" He asked the younger me who replied with a childish giggle.**_

"W-What was that?" I had asked myself after snapping out of that trance.

It could have been a memory from my past, then I shook my head. I knew that wasn't possible, all I ever remembered was awful things. But that was me! So maybe, my life wasn't that bad. I forced myself to stop when an oily smoke went around me, sending shills through my body.

"Andrei, you precious boy" The smoke like substance cackled.

I rolled my head back slightly annoyed by these new events. I didn't have time for this, I wanted to get back home and actual sleep for a while. A low hum came from the speaking substance, as if it was getting impatient with me. I let out a sigh before looking back at the smoke with an annoyed smile.

"…How do you know who I am….?"

Once again, it let out a cackle as it spun around me. This was starting to seem a bit pointless to me, but was it really? I sent a glare at my shadow, even here it managed to appear and annoy me. The smoky substance placed a chilled hand under my chin to get me to face it. The being gave me a dark, oily smile; I flicked my golden gaze at the wall. He was touching me, I never liked anyone really touching ever.

"You are easily distracted hmm?" He said again.

"Only for the likes of you maybe.." I muttered bitterly.

It was glaring at me, I figured it didn't appreciate my snide comment. The cavern quaked a bit, before the blistering hot rays of a morning sun blinded. I had to get away from it harsh rays, it felt the sun was burning my skin and my eyes. I pulled my hand up to block the sun when I realized my skin was darkening.

"Will you quite that!" I snapped at it.

The being did as it was told; soon the sun was gone too much of my own relief. The oily smoke had vanished before backing me into a wall. I bit my bottom lip, what was this thing and what did it want with me? Again, it gave me its cocky little smile. I could feel my temper boiling to the surface, with a hard sallow I looked around the room trying to distract myself.

"So you don't like the sun? That is different" It mused darkly as it moved away from me, appearing like it was pacing some how.

"Who are you?! Why did you bring me here?" I demanded to know, a demon could take so much before snapping.

With a blink of an eye it floated in front of me, his eyes glowing with a dark fiery passion, hatred, revenge. I could feel something dark flutter in me, the feeling of wanting to see someone else suffering for once. To hear the weak pitiful cries for help in their darkest hours. I shook my head, I hadn't wanted something like that in a long time, it wasn't going to start again.

"I am Pitch Black, or what's left of my self anyways." Pitch informed me.

I looked around the cavern, it did explain why the place was so cold, so dark…..so unforgiving. So, the nightmare king did live through his own fears attacking him. And that's all I knew.

"Okay, Pitch, what do you want with me?" I tried to get that answer again.

"Because, you are the key. Your what I need, I need your help." He informed me.

"My help, what do you need my help with?"

"To finally get rid of those guardians, then beings like us can do what we please." He had told me.

* * *

{Over at the North Pole}

Jack, still hurting from earlier walked around the room in a frantic pace. What was taking North so long, what was taking all of them so long. The one time he really needs to tell them something, to warn them about someone or something that's worse than Pitch. And there not there.

"Who was that anyways? " Jack asked himself, again his side gave a sharp bite of pain.

Slowly, the young guardian moved his hand, even with gauze over his wound, it bleed and bleed. He bite into his lip the feeling of dread was almost overwhelming. Every noise, every little tick, made Jack jump out of his skin. That person, that thing almost killed him. He almost murdered a young child if it wasn't for Jack!

"…He literally lifted his hand and obliterated a whole building…that's shouldn't be possible.. it just shouldn't be possible!" Jack screamed at the gleeful walls staring back at him.

He could feel his headache ebbing little by little, but it didn't stop the utter terror fluttering in his heart and mind. The teenager, he felt his body trembled again. He never got cold, never but this wasn't due to the tempter, it was the feeling of horrid fear. He stared at his pale white shaking hands before rubbing them together, he just wanted to stop trembling.

"Ahh, I wonder where Jack went, we were going to get together and play with the kids weren't we?" A female fairy, covered in tropical colored feathers.

"Tooth. Toothina! Guys in ahhh." Jack went to greet his friend only for a cruel pain to shot through him.

The winter spirit fell to the floor. His body quaked with pain as he let out tiny whimpers. Thankfully, the others had heard Jack's painful scream. Quickly, they hurried in the rooms, their eyes filling with concern and horror. Tooth fly over behind Bunnymund, carefully the tried to help the terrified guardian to his feet, but he struggled.

"We have got to help you mate!" Bunny snapped at him.

"Jack please stop fighting!" Tooth tried to reason with him when he first tried to fight them off.

"Y-y-you have to li-listen to me!" Jack wailed and wailed until they finally helped him sit in a chair.

"….Man in the moon, he is my witness, there's this thing…his worse then pitch. He…" Jack stopped speaking and covered his face with his trembling hands.

The four older guardians exchanged concerned looks, none of them understood what he meant. Well he was trying to get away they were looking for him, they had no idea what he had been going through. That this whole time he had been pacing, trying to stop the bleeding, and keep himself sane by screaming at walls. He could feel his sanity slipping through his pale slender fingers with every passing second.

" Jack, look at me, look at all of us. No one can hurt you here." North told the traumatized up winter spirit.

"..I saw this man…destroy a whole building with nothing! He used nothing but his hand! And he didn't even touch me and look at what happened!" Jack told them frantically pointing at the wound on his side.

"What…that

"Ask Manny, ask him! I..I" Jack struggled with his words.

"Come on Jack, you _need_ sleep. "Tooth said helping him to another room.

Sandy watched the two walk out of the main room, he really was freaked out. He looked up at Bunny and north with concern swirling in his golden eyes. He signed to them, who do you think his talking about?. North sighed heavily as Bunny shifted uncomfortable, they weren't sure. If this person really was as powerful as Jack said, then they did need to ask Manny, just to be sure. Not that they needed to really call him at all.

"Hmm, boys over here." Tooth said flying back in the room, her finger pointing at the moon light illuminate the wooden floors.

A small paper fluttered trough the air under the moon light, they four older spirits looked at each other. Bunny glanced around the room before walking over and picking up the note. He read it to himself, and felt his own heart skip a beat.

"Bunny what is is?" North asked as they walked over to them.

The room fell deathly silent as the four stared at each other, dread filling their minds, and fear weighing down their hearts. What did all of this mean, for everyone?

* * *

Well well well, that took a darker turn. It seems like I have made Neah Walker's younger brother. Well Neah, say hello to your younger adopted brother Andrei.


	3. Intruders Bravery

Chapter Two: _Intruders Bravery_

'_To finally get rid of those guardians, then beings like us can do what we please'_, that phrase had echoed in my head like a song stuck in someone's head, replaying over and over again. It had turned itself into a wicked chant that wouldn't leave me be in any kind of short peace. Oh no I didn't want that peace; I never wanted that peace again!

I tapped my fingers against the key on my piano rapidly, I didn't want this.

'_Are you sure about that, it means we get to screw up other peoples lives."_ My shadow taunted

With a huff I fell back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. It hurt to look around at this point, all of this was pointless. All I was to this thing was a little pawn in his twisted revenge. I had always been one drawn to things that end up exploding in the persons face in the end, maybe, just maybe I would play a long with this game just long enough to see how this will end.

'_Stop lying to yourself. You know you to hurt or even __**kill**__ a few people_.' My shadow scoffed.

"Oh, what a cruel fate the world had, what fate had done to me.." I sighed as my response to that damnable thing on the wall.

'_Stop trying to deny Andrei; you know you want to see this cites water falls flowing with the pathetic human's blood._' It had said to me.

I doubled over in my chair in a laughter that even frightened my shadow. I kept my hand over my face as I got to my face and sauntered over to the large mirror in my room. Finally I let my hand fall from my face and hang limply at my side. Through the reflection I watched my shadow bow in silence and with it's piercing red eyes it looked up at me.

'_I did not mean to upset you_.' He told me in a hushed voice.

With a hand I caressed his refection showing some sign of forgiveness before slamming my palm into the glass. It flinched again as glass sprayed across the room. I kept a tight hold of the piece I had slammed my hand into as I faced my quivering shadow. I had frightened the poor thing, perhaps it was best that I tried to make things better. If I were in that mood, I would have.

"Get out of the darkness, you pathetic cretin." I growled flinging the glass shard.

My palm burned as my black blood oozed out of the wound on my hand bleed. I didn't feel any regret after that little scene but that shadow that clung to the wall did finally shut up. Slowly, I watched it pill itself off of the wall. Soon he was off and standing there, he had no color in him what so ever. Shock white hair, snow shite skin tone and the only thing that did have color chilled anyone. He had blood red eyes. Someone had created him for me so I could have someone to talk to, but in the end it became nothing more then a pest to me.

A thick chill suddenly hung in the air as I ran over to the large bay window that sat in my window. Someone was here, here in my home, our home! How dare they! I blinked as I stepped away from the window, the other day…Yesterday in fact people came here…and I-I…I glared at the floor.

With a shaky sigh I removed a curl from my face before looking around my room. I had no other choice, if they could survive the other rooms that I would make that lead up here. Then I would let them stay here unpunished and see what they really wanted. It was just a few trials, surely they would be able to mange them. I let a dark smile crack into my face before snapping my fingers. A large blood red door appeared behind me, and with that I opened the door and greeted our rather unexpected guest down below.

The doors slammed open on my command, I wouldn't say I was angry nor would I say I was pleased with them showing up. An unexpected visit did have a bad habit of getting one my nerves, it always has and always will. My hand, I had forgotten to treat it earlier, but now things were a bit more interesting.

"Jack, is that him?" A feathery fairy asked the shivering Jack Frost.

I watched him nod very slowly, his crystal blue eyes wide with uncertainty and fear. A pang of guilt almost made me flip out but I just merely shut my bleeding hand into a fist. The pain I could endure over going insane yet again this week. I gave them a pleased smile before taking a few steps forward.

"I have one thing to say, if you get through the rooms that lead up there" I said pausing long enough to point at the top of to the city.

"You will find a door much like this one, that is where you will find me. But these trail rooms with not be a walk in the park even for you guardians. Remember, try to look on the bright side and you might make it through theses trails." I explained to them but when I turned to head back one of them called my name, Bunnymund, I think that was his name.

"What's the whole point of this mate?" He had demanded to know.

"…You're the morons who dared to enter this city, and now you must make your selves worthy enough to walk on this land. _Dose_ that explain the point of all of this Rabbit!" I snapped at him. It was clear I didn't like his tone at all.

The five great Guardians stayed silent, I turned my back to them again and waved. Once again I opened the doors and walked up the stairs, but something stopped me. The first room, it really couldn't hurt to watch how things would end up, could it? When I opened the door I was greeted by twisted place full children's toys, and of course my shadow.

"I'm here to enjoy a little show." I told him before he had the chance to speak.

The door creaked open behind and I spun around to greet them with my arms wide out and a fanged smile.

"Welcome to hell, guardians"


	4. Mental Crack

Chapter Three

Mental Crack

I took a step back; the sun shine was such a brutal thing for me. A quick step back was enough to avoid that pain once again. Something made my head ache, what ever it was I had no answer to it at the time. Though this pain, it only grew in great sped and made my skull feel like it was going too spilt any second. I gave our guest a pleasant smile before getting to higher ground.

"Why are you doing this?" The bright feathery fairy asked.

Why, why was I doing this? I trembled, it was happening again! I could feel what precious sanity floating away in the thick chilled air of the room. Quickly I shook my head before looking over at my shadow. His eyes glowing a dull reddish color as he watched me very intently. Why was he doing that?! He had things to do of his own, however, it soon dawned on me, he was waiting for the perfect time to start taunting me as always.

"..You have things to do…Now do them!" I had snapped at that thing.

His dull eyes flicked over to them and with a nod. He stopped when a rather large man took a step forward; I cocked my head to the side. Silently, I sat down watching him very closely. What was a valid reason? I let out a small chuckle, why did I have to answer her. Maybe I wanted this city to have the same law as certain places, as in the people who trespass will and/or be punished. It wasn't exactly like that law but none the less, it was their fault for coming here. Their own stupidity brought them here and willed them to stay long enough to go through any of this.

As I sat back I could tell this evening was going to be entraining to say the least. A little show, a play for those who wanted to watch. Although, I could feel my smile fading away, I knew this was wrong. It didn't feel right at all. I looked over at them, even now, when they were terrified their pride still shined through. What was I doing?

"You cannot do this!" North had told me in a stern tone.

It was like he thought of me as some spoiled child! I felt like this man had given me the worst insult in the world, yet I kept silent. My bangs fell over my eyes, I didn't want to look at them any more. What little respect they had shown for me is what I felt for them. Now, I was considering Pitch Black's offer but there was a part of me that protested ever single bit of that plan. This little game had gone so far and it had barely been a day, maybe it went to far already.

"Andrei, what is it you want to do?" My shadow asked me.

I swallowed before slipping down to the floor, what was I going to do? Torment them, kill them tease a scream of two out of them, or leave them be? So many choices, yet, my mind couldn't focus on one.. My mind, I could feel something shatter. Was it my sanity slipping between my fingers yet again. My body, it started to tremble, no matter what I tried I couldn't stop shaking. I feel to the floor, letting myself slump, my tears they wouldn't stop. This fear, I didn't want to hurt them, I just wanted to play for a little while.

"Ah..haha, will you listen to me.." I sniffed.

My shadow walked over to me, he placed a pale hand on my head. The thought of hurting someone with my abilities made me sick, I had already done it once in the past two days. Was it wroth doing such a thing again? No, and I knew it wasn't but, I couldn't help it. I just…I felt so confused, so conflicted. I wished that the world would just leave me be! I hugged my legs tightly as I sat in a tight ball.

"Tch. What do you want! Get away you morons, do you want him to completely lose it!?" My shadow had snapped at them.

I let my head hang a bit, I could hear the floor cracking. I was so tried of people being afraid of me, so tired of the people warning others so they no one would make me angry. I guess in the end, I am no more then a child in this world. My body quaked, that annoyed me so much. But I understood why they did it, didn't mean they had to. As they bickered amongst each other, I got my feet.

A small smirk tugged at my mouth as I lifted an arm lazily, the world just seemed to shatter like glass. Laughter echoed around the room, it was my laughter. The sound of screaming and the world shattering around me sounded so peaceful. And I just simply staggered around touching anything I could get my hands on only for it to shatter.

"_**Andrei, that is enough! Do you want to be some mad puppet?!**_" Someone shouted.

I stopped, I didn't know who said that, but they had stopped me. Everything that I had destroyed fell to the floor around everyone. All of this, I did it with my own insane hands. Without mercy, without second thought I did all of this. My amber eyes fell on the guardians, that managed to avoid the worst of all of this. Yet, I couldn't help but break down and fell to the floor crying into my knees. I wanted to apologize for the next thousand years, I managed to look up at them and hold out a shaky hand.

"…I-I-I'm…So so-sorry" I whispered.

The bright fairy, the tooth fairy looked at her friend before cautiously fluttered over to me. All four of the other guardians took a step towards us when she took my hand. They were afraid to…I didn't want any of this. I meant sorry, I just couldn't control myself. I-I started to cry once again. Tooth and my shadow comforted me until I felt that weirdo feeling. The same feeling I had felt when some one scolded me.

That's when he showed himself. His gold eyes, dark gray skin, dark black scars going across his forward head and raven hair.

"…Who….are you?" I asked.

I could feel my conscious, my grip to the waking word slipping away from me….That man…Who was that man…


End file.
